Angel
Angel (エンジェル, Enjeru) is a recurring entity and one of the earliest to be introduced to the series. Angels are associated with the forces of Law and are always insignificant, random encounter enemies unless they are named, such as Mastema. History Angels have been recorded in various religious lore as celestial beings who faithfully serve God. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Majin Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Majin Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: Justice Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Justice Arcana *Persona 4: Justice Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor: Divine Race *Devil Survivor 2: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tenshi Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Angel is a demon of the Divine order and begins appearing in the SEBEC Building. Contacting an Angel with Eriko while she has Nike as her active Persona may result in a special conversation where Angel's Spell Card is automatically acquired. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Angels are the lowest leveled demons of the Divine race, and they are also featured in the Game Over sequence. ''Persona 3'' Angel and Archangel can be used to perform the Justice Fusion Spell, a Light-based skill which reduces all enemies' HP by 50%. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Angel can be acquired by fusing a Pixie with either a Cait Sith or a Cu Sith. It can also be obtained by fusing a Cait Sith and a Jack Frost. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Image:Smtangel.jpg|Angel as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei Angel4.PNG|Angel's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Angel.PNG|Angel in Giten Megami Tensei Angel 06.jpg|Angel in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE angel model.png|Angel as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Shin_Megami_Tensei_Strange_Journey_USA_53_26341.png|Angel in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Angel21.PNG|Angel in Majin Tensei Angel2.PNG|Angel in Majin Tensei II Angel Persona.PNG|Angel as it appears in Megami Ibunroku Persona Angel P2 IS.PNG|Angel as it appears in Persona 2: Innocent Sin Angel Persona 2.PNG|Angel as it appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Image:Angel.png|Angel as she appears in Persona 3 File:AngelP3P.png|Angel's model in Persona 3 Portable Image:AngelDS.jpg|Angel as she appears in Devil Summoner angel.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book Image:ANGEL.png|Angel as she appears in Devil Survivor Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_03_9792.png|Angel as she appears in Devil Survivor 2 Angel Card.GIF|Angel as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Justice Arcana Category:Tenshi Clan Category:Holy Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Wind Order Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE